nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der graue Pfad
Die Gestalt der schlanken Elfe deutet eine sachte Verneigung vor euch an, die blass blauen Augen mustern euch abschätzend, doch nicht unfreundlich, das leichte Lächeln auf den geschwungenen Lippen scheint euch zu gelten. Ich grüsse euch, Wanderer. Ihr seid gekommen, um zu erfahren was wir tun, wer wir sind, richtig? Nun, ich will es euch verraten. Bedächtig lässt sich die Elfe auf dem klapprig anmutendem Holzstuhl nieder und schlägt die schlanken Beine in einer geschmeidigen, fliessenden Bewegung übereinander, während ihr Blick unablässig auf euch ruht. Wir sind der graue Pfad, wir bestehen aus jenen, die ihren Platz in der Welt verloren haben und nun einen neuen suchen. Wir helfen jenen, die Hilfe wollen...und dafür zahlen. Beiläufig wechselt sie den Überschlag der Beine, kurz schweift ihr Blick von euch ab, durchquert den sperrlich eingerichteten Raum und verharrt am Ende doch wieder bei euch. Versteht mich nicht falsch, Wanderer, es liegt nicht in unserem Interesse ob der Fürst im Streit mit einem anderen ist und jenen aus dem Weg haben möchte, auch nicht ob der Fischersjung des Bäckers Frau verführt hat und jener nun auf Rache sinnt, nein, dies sind nicht die Dinge um welche wir uns kümmern. Unser angebotenes Streben gilt grösserem. Ihr habt einen Drachen, der eure Ländereien bedroht? Wir kümmern uns darum. Eine Horde Oger die eure Felder nieder walzen? Wir kümmern uns darum. Ihr benötigt Geleitschutz auf einer Expedition in wilde Gefilde? Wir begleiten euch. Sie schenkt euch ein weiteres Lächeln, streift nebenher die tiefschwarze Kapuze zurück und lässt das lange Haar über die Schultern hinab sinken. Habt ihr ein solches Anliegen, sind wir für euch da...gegen eine angemessene Bezahlung, versteht sich. Und falls ihr nicht wegen eines Auftrages kommt, sondern ein Heim, eine Gemeinschaft sucht, lasst euch von mir sagen, weder sind wir interessiert am Licht, noch an der Dunkelheit. Seid ihr ein Paladin, kehrt heim. Seid ihr ein Priester, kehrt heim. Seid ihr keines von beidem, so stellt euch vor und lasst uns wissen wer ihr seid. Die Elfe löst den Überschlag der Beine und ebenso geschmeidigt wie sie sich niederliess, erhebt sie sich nun wieder, wendet sich von euch ab und verlässt das karge Zimmer, bis ihr schliesslich allein mit euren Gedanken zurück bleibt. OOC Informationen Der graue Pfad ist eine RP (Rollenspiel) Gilde des Servers Forscherliga im Spiel World of Warcraft - Wrath of the Lichking. Wir bespielen eine Gemeinschaft, die sich der politischen Neutralität verschrieben hat, zum Grossteil (im Moment) bestehend aus Todesrittern, die bei uns einen Platz 'zum Leben' finden können, eine Nische für eine Art die sonst nirgends recht hinzugehören scheint. Der Sinn ist, eine Art von Söldnergilde zu bespielen, die sich jedoch nicht den üblichen Meuchelaufträgen verschrieben hat, sondern vielmehr der 'reinen' Monsterjagd, so das auch Instanzen, Worldbosse etc. InCharakter im RP gemeinsam besucht werden können, somit verbinden wir quasi PvE mit einem RP Hintergrund, wobei das RP im Vordergrund steht und weiterhin stehen soll. Wir sind KEINE Raidgilde. Welche Charaktere wünschen wir uns? Zunächst einmal ernsthaft gespielte Charaktere, möglichst keine 'spiel ich einmal im halben Jahr' Twinks, da wir versuchen eine aktive RP Gemeinschaft zu sein. Ebenso würden wohl streng Licht-gläubige Paladine oder Priester eher nicht zu uns passen, da sie kaum wirklich objektiv und neutral sein könnten. Rein 'böse' Charaktere von wegen 'Weltherrschaft' oder 'Vernichtung von allem Lebenden' würden ebenso wenig zu uns passen, ausser es gibt InCharakter Gründe für deren Bewerbung. Vorzugsweise also Todesritter, Schurken, Krieger, eben jene die eine gewisse Neutralität in ihrem Handeln wahren können, die Rasse ist hierbei vollkommen egal. Achso... Bevor ich es vergesse... Halbdrachen, Halbdämonen, Lords, Fürsten, Hochfürsten, Gottkaiser, Vampirelfenfürstenlorddämonendrachen... ...wollen wir nicht... ausser es gibt einen wirklich guten Grund und eine wirklich gute Geschichte dazu. Was euch im RP erwartet Regelmässige Gildentreffen und natürlich (hoffentlich) viele gemeinsame Unternehmungen sowie reges RP mit und untereinander. Natürlich werden wir auch versuchen hin und wieder Events auf die Beine zu stellen etc. Link zum Forum * http://dergrauepfad.forumieren.com Falls ihr Fragen habt, die hier nicht beantwortet werden, wendet euch gerne ingame an : Sayel oder Lyná Kategorie:Todesritter Themengilde